Mobile devices are frequently used in navigation. To provide outdoor navigation, the mobile devices typically utilize a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) receiver. But in very weak or no GNSS signal environments a mobile device can consume large amounts of battery power in an attempt to acquire GNSS signals. In the case of traffic tunnels, traffic issues can cause traffic to move slowly, if at all, inside the tunnel. This can result in severe battery drain by the GNSS receiver of a mobile device while the mobile device is in a traffic tunnel.